User blog:Genista882/Why I think the writers made 02 sterile.
I loiter around 4chan for the Mitsukoko art. I had spent hours digging up old threads and came up with some art that I haven't seen elsewhere. So yeah, I think it was worth it. ugh. lol On some occasion, I'd post a reply or engage in a light discussion, but often times I just read when people start to shitpost. lol So vol. 5 is out, originally, I was going to wait for the manga to finish before I get the whole set, but dang, that pic changed my mind. I'm going to get vol. 5 just because... Anyways, I was going to continue fawning over MitsuKoko but from the thread where I snatched that image, someone brought up dino babies. Yes, they meant kids from Hir02. The popular belief, at least as it appears to me, is that 02 can't have babies because only a dino husband can get her pregnant as she's halfbreed herself. I have to disagree. I've already said it in that thread, the writers deliberately made 02 sterile because it would protect her from further experimentation. Naturally, this would ruffle some feathers. Which is why I really avoid talking about it, but ehh I just had to know, why do these Hir02 fans want dino babies? Can't they see it's a plot armor for 02 not to be experimented on any further? The response I got in the thread was just ridiculous. Someone said that they want dino babies because 'it's cute'. Good lord. Yeah, let's just ignore that 02 has been cruelly experimented on as a kid, ya? And if they find out a way to make her breed, she'll be locked up and experimented on even more. She'll not be the star pilot, the key to Apus, but just an incubator for elite soldiers. Another said that cloning is more efficient because she had to carry the child for 9 months etc. Yes, that's true, so they'll just harvest 02's eggs and manipulate her genes while they use her uterus to incubate those experiments. Yes, it's ugly. Very ugly to think about. There's no stopping Franxx from replicating a purebred Klaxxosapien like Hime. And 02? She'll just be an inferior hybrid if that happened. Hence, the writers made her sterile. Now I'm not going to go in every DitF thread and rub this on Hir02's fans. That's just being mean. But I can't help but cringe each time someone brings up that topic, and then they'll circle jerk on said dino babies. Good lord. You love 02? Then think about 02 first, before your precious headcanon. >.< After writing all this, I just got another dark thought. Remember when 02 said 'I'll teach you what comes after kissing?' What if they have tried to make her pregnant before? And this is how she knew she can't. Ugh, I'll stop here because I'm sure my thoughts will only get darker from here on. Yikes! Category:Blog posts